Desire
by Riki-Tiki-Tabby
Summary: Inuyasha's having some confusing feelings right now, and who should catch him one day, all alone, than his older brother Sesshomaru. What will become of the young half-breed? Rated M Inuyasha x Sesshomaru


**R-Tiki: **Yay! My first steamy Sess x Inu one-shot *excited*

*cough* moving right along … there's a little mini glossary at the bottom page if you don't know what some words mean ... thought it would be helpful ... **._.**;

Oh, I went back and edited this because of my many little grammar mistakes ... damn them all. So hopefully it'll be easier to read now *sweat drop*

**Warning: **Rated M because it definitely gets sexified in this little box, oh and for cussing, I guess. Total yaoi (boy x boy) and Inu-cest so if you don't like it, please turn around and start running.

Ok then, that's it for now. Please read and enjoy :3

* * *

_The demon inside draws on every passion, every desire you feel and grows from it._

_It yearns to claw its way to the surface and break free from the restrains of civil society._

_It is a far more complex and ancient being that no human could begin to understand._

_It yearns for passion - for power – for everything the blood soaked soil of the earth has to offer._

_This unimaginable thirst flows deep into the bloodline of the mightiest youkai, simply let your desires quench its thirst._

* * *

The day had started out relatively good. The golden sun was slowly sinking closer and closer to dusk. The silver maned figure held his hands behind his head and let the sun's descending rays warm him from head to toe. His eyes were closed and he was breathing easy.

He walked with a carefree stroll as he simply enjoyed the warm, October sun.

It was moments like these that the young half-demon enjoyed simple solitude.

He enjoyed the pleasure of his friends' company sure, but that didn't mean he wanted to be with them _every _five minutes of the day.

_Psh, I can't believe I had to pay Shippo off with some of Kagome's candy just to get the little baka to get everyone to leave me alone. The little brat, he has no respect for his elders!_ Inuyasha scowled in annoyance.

It was a beautiful day and, since the village held no interest to him at the moment, he wanted to head out into the calm serenity of the woods beyond the village.

However, trying to go alone was harder than he thought.

With Kagome and Shippo's combined curiosity at his sudden need for 'alone time', and Miroku's annoying habit of bugging Inuyasha in any way, bribery was the _only_ option the hanyou had going for him. Even that was beginning to wear thin, though.

Unfortunately, it seemed like Inuyasha was getting less and less time to himself the more he and his friends searched for the Sacred Jewel shards. Ever since he was released from that cursed tree and, more effectively, warmed up to Kagome and the now close friends that followed, he had grown too attached to them to leave permanently.

Not that he wanted to, but even if he did, this deep need for companionship firmly planted itself in the core of his being and refused to be moved.

He didn't know why, but it consumed him with a sort of… restraining kind of feeling.

This was yet _another_ reason why he, quite frankly, _needed _to be alone; he could never let his thoughts wander freely while confined in Kaede's shack or surrounded by the group of humans, plus two small demons who could only halfway understand the hanyou.

After the death of his mother he had needed no one. He survived by only his determination and strength and no one else. The world had quickly turned a blind at the 'bastard child - a nuisance' - as they so often called him.

Despite the scars that his harsh and lonely past had left him, he could not deny this desperate need for solitude any longer.

His strength and will to live saved him countless times before and he dared not expose his weaknesses to anyone.

Only alone, in the sanctity of the woods, could he find that much needed time of tranquility.

He soon ditched the trail and simply jumped high into the tree branches above. The half-demon deftly ran from tree to tree in swift, easy strides. His enhanced speed sent his long silver locks flowing behind him.

Now that the thought had once again crossed his mind, he couldn't help but linger on it. _And really, why _do_ I feel so … hell, I don't know … confined …? _

It was the best word he could think of to describe the feeling, though that hardly covered it.

He knew that he had changed - anyone who knew him could easily see that. His character, his will, even his appearance has changed; the wild look in his eyes had noticeably turned into a more mellow stare. Whatever wildness that was left was promptly shaped into a fierce determination to find and kill Naraku.

His personality was as short-tempered and hot-headed as it had always been, but before he'd met his group of friends he was a completely different person.

Besides those damn subjugation beads, Kikyo had her hand in calming him down once before, just like Kagome did now, but even back then he was still …

Inuyasha couldn't explain it because he didn't understand it.

For the past few weeks these bizarre thoughts have frequently bothered him; it's as if he'd finally noticed just how much he'd changed ever since he was 'freed' from the tree. It was like he was looking at himself through someone else's eyes … and he didn't know how to handle it.

It was nothing major, of course, but it was still enough to leave him feeling a little lost … and enough to annoy the hell out of him.

He wanted something. He _needed_ to be freed from whatever the hell was holding him back …

_But what the hell am I even thinking? What exactly is being fucking held back? Because I sure as hell don't know!_ He thought angrily as he stopped his tree hoping and settled on a firm branch.

"Damnit! Why the hell does any of this matter? It doesn't bring me any closer to finding Naraku!" Inuyasha huffed, gripping his hands into fists.

He sighed deeply and tried to take in a few calming breaths. _Tsh. Why bother? I'm too pissed off now to calm down anyway._ Perfect logic as always. He placed his hand on his forehead and felt a light layer of sweat. He could feel it burning through his body even as he sat there motionless. The yearning he didn't understand felt like it was coursing through his half-demon blood at 100 degrees.

The only explanation he could think of was that there was something wrong with his blood, a common problem for the hanyou. As he regretfully found out the hard way, Inuyasha can never be parted with Tetsusaiga for very long due to the strange bond it had formed in order to protect him. Yet another curse, another restraint...

He shook his head and rested his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga as a sort of sub-conscience reassurance that he was not going to lose himself that way again… not after what it did to his friends.

So, if that wasn't the answer, than what could it be? Why now, after all this time, was he starting to see such strange signs? What was causing this? Why was he feeling as if he … well, as if he were somehow transforming back into that uncontrollable other part of himself – the demon inside. Tetsusaiga was safe by his side, what else could this be?

With a headache already forming, Inuyasha jumped down to the ground and decided to walk once more. He came across a small clearing doused with the rays of the sun in the colorful clouds. He wondered over to the shade and sat down, leaning against a tree with thick, dry bark.

"Just what the hell's happening to me?" He muttered aloud to no one in particular, already drifting into his thoughts and out of this strange reality. Hopefully, he could find some kind of answer there.

However, he didn't drift far before he heard a very unexpected voice so close in the forest

"What ails you now, hanyou?" The cool, confident voice asked, breaking the silence.

Inuyasha's eyes shot wide open, his hand already grasping the hilt of his blade and instantly he was on his feet.

"Who's there?" He asks, but doesn't know why; he knew exactly who owned that icy-smooth voice the instant he breathed the words.

Inuyasha's senses, being much more potent than any humans, could pick up on almost any sound, smell, or sight for miles. However, he had unconsciously let his guard down when the much stronger, much_ fiercer_ full blooded demon had silently wondered into his path.

A mistake he knew he would regret.

At first, Inuyasha strained to see or hear any sign of the fearsome owner of that fluid voice, but couldn't find a single hint of his presence.

That is, until the youkai serenely stepped out of the darkness of the forest and into the warm color of the meadow. "I should think that even _you_ would recognize authority when it so graciously presented itself to you."

Inuyasha showed no fear as he stared back at his older brother, though he couldn't help but dread the fight he knew was coming.

However, in spite of the obvious danger, he couldn't help but stare, as he always did from afar, at his majestic brother.

The sun cast shimmers of light down Sesshomaru's long, silver hair that flowed down past his waist. He strode forward with an air of authority laced with grace. His light armor gleamed in the sunlight and his long fur ruffled in the gentle wind.

Most vivid of all was the Young Lord's smoldering, golden eyes. His high cheek bones and angular chin only intensified the cold-hearted look in those beautifully deadly eyes that never left Inuyasha's.

Sesshomaru's elegance was unlike any other's, both demon or human alike; he had a certain element that no one could match and that Inuyasha admired despite himself. Lost only for a moment in the youkai's essence, the young hanyou quickly remembered that he was in an incredibly dangerous situation and needed an escape _fast. _

Sesshomaru, not missing Inuyasha's momentary lack of attention, spoke again as he kept walking forward gracefully. "Tell me, Inuyasha, what has you so confused?" He asked again, his expression was unreadable.

Inuyasha scowled deeper. "None of your damn business, you bastard!" He yelled, his survival instincts kicking in on high.

Despite the strength in Inuyasha's voice, the eldest brother was completely unaffected and ignored the blunt outburst as he continued to slowly walk towards the young hanyou. "Oh but Inuyasha, you have made this my business." He stated in a matter-of-fact way.

This confused Inuyasha. Without noticing he took a step backwards from the advancing demon. "What do you mean _I _made it _your _business? The last I checked, you wanted absolutely nothing to do with me or my 'filthy half-breed blood.'" Inuyasha quoted with anger clear in his voice.

However, he would not be naive enough to show how much the words had hurt him time and time again. "And what the hell are you doing here?" He demands, trying to hide his moment of weakness through sheer anger.

Still ignoring the half-demon's demands, Sesshomaru pressed on. "You must understand something, Inuyasha, something that I can only explain to you face to face." He said in all seriousness, but the venom that was always in his voice as he addressed the half-breed had oddly vanished.

Inuyasha didn't miss this. _What the hell …? _Now he was even more confused by the slight and sudden urgency in his older brother's voice. He took another step backwards as Sesshomaru slowly cut across the field without any sign of stopping. "Explain what?"

Sesshomaru slowed to a stop just ten feet away from the bemused hanyou, making Inuyasha's heart speed up with anticipation.

His eyes never left his older brother's as the demon looked completely fixated on him. His heart beat grew louder as they continued to stare each down. _What's he doing ...?_

"I know the cause of this confusion," the youkai said confidently as he took a deliberately slow step towards Inuyasha, who took a step back closer to the tree. "I know the reason why you feel so restrained."

Inuyasha still hasn't drawn Tetsusaiga, but even as his mind rapidly warns _'Fight or flight, fight or flight', _the half-demon is frozen in place by the strength in those burning amber eyes, by the sweet scent of his brother's breath getting closer and closer … _what's happening?_

"I know why, even as we speak, you're blood burns hotter in your veins with every step I take." Now he was only an arm's width away from the hanyou staring at him with an incredibly wild and dazed look in his two golden eyes.

"These weak humans can only sustain your human side, Inuyasha," There was only the slightest sign of pity barely audible in the cold demon's voice, "but not who you _truly_ are."

In an instant, Sesshomaru quickly grabbed Inuyasha's delicate neck and pressed him against the tree. His grip tightened, Inuyasha struggled to free his neck from the older demon's massive grip, but his knees began to buckle while he stood so close to the breathtaking demon, it was getting harder to breath ...

Sesshomaru's smile was alluring, his aura radiated a deadly seduction. He towered over the hanyou hanging nearly two feet off the ground already, and he leaned in until his breath tickled Inuyasha's lips. His melting golden eyes droned deep into the hanyou's.

Gasping for air, Inuyasha couldn't turn away. His instincts on hyperdrive, his senses all but gone haywire, everything in him was screaming '_get away!'_ but he wouldn't move ...

"These humans have dulled your _true _essence, Inuyasha. Too long have you played by their rules and tried to convince yourself and those ungrateful humans that you belong in their so called 'civilized society'. Too long have you let them tame you. You may be just a hanyou, little brother, but you have spent far too much time pacifying your human side … and far _less_ time obeying your demon side."

Inuyasha let out a breathy gasp as Sesshomaru pressed his leg between Inuyasha's. The hanyou's ears flattened against his head as he looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes, his own filled with passion, need, and desire all mixed together. Sweat beaded down his neck onto Sesshomaru's deadly claws.

Sesshomaru grinned in almost malevolent way with complete satisfaction at the frenzied look in Inuyasha's illuminating eyes and the brightly burning red tint on his face. He leaned down to run the tip of his nose up Inuyasha's neck before whispering lightly in his soft koinu ears, "Would you like me to help you find that release, little brother?"

Without waiting for an answer, the elder youkai quickly wrapped his arm around Inuyasha's waist and, pulling him into his chest, started to bite on the triangular ear, sending shivers down the hanyou's spine.

Inuyasha felt heat rising to his cheeks and throughout his entire body as Sesshomaru pressed his muscular form against his own, lean body. The youkai pulled back from nipping at the hanyou's soft ears to crush his angled mouth into Inuyasha's delicate lips.

Somehow, both pairs of warm, golden eyes fluttered shut as Sesshomaru licked the hanyou's pink lips intensely with his warm tongue. Inuyasha eagerly complied and explored the youkai's mouth before wrapping his arms around Sesshomaru's shoulders and tangling his hands in the demon's soft tresses, desperately pulling him closer.

Inuyasha took thick lung fulls of breath as Sesshomaru wrapped the hanyou's legs around his waist and pressed roughly against his throbbing member, crushing Inuyasha's into the rough bark.

Inuyasha let out another breathy moan and Sesshomaru bit at his exposed neck nearly drawing blood. The hanyou dug his claws into the youkai's back, the desire growing in his body with every movement.

Leaving trails of red and purple kisses down the half-breed's collarbone, the two fell to the ground, and Sesshomaru quickly worked to rid the hanyou of his red robes.

Inuyasha never let his lips leave Sesshomaru's as he nearly riped the fine silk off of him in an attempt to feel his cool, pale skin.

Sesshomaru momentarily absorbs the sight of Inuyasha's bare body under him and over the bed of their discarded robes. The hanyou's breathing was even more ragged, his eyes half-lidded and still half wild with passion. A light sheen of sweat covers his well toned body glistening in last rays of the nearly vanished sun.

The youkai dove down to capture his lips and wrapped his arm around Inuyasha's back to run his claws lightly into the tender flesh.

Inuyasha arched his back, and trembling with desire he let out another loud moan. "Sesshomaru!" He nearly screams.

The elder shivered at the sound of his name and wraped his hand around the hanyou's hard appendage. Inuyasha arched instantly at the touch, bucking his hips uncontrollably.

As the youkai starts to stroke Inuyasha's member, he leans down to swivel his tongue around Inuyasha's warm nipples, sending more shivers of pleasure throughout the hanyou's sweat covered body.

"S-Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha bucks harder into the demon's grasp, his blood boiling, his vision blurred with heated ecstasy. Sesshomaru bites his lip as he wraps Inuyasha's legs around his waist again and gently pushes his hard member into the hanyou's entrance.

Inuyasha gasps in surprise, his eyes wide and wild yet again, tears blurred his vision but he didn't care. His breathing now came in deep, quick breaths. Sesshomaru kept stroking as he started to slowly rock, sweat beading from his forehead.

Inuyasha's breaths grew louder with every movement Sesshomaru made. His legs tightly locking around the well muscled demon and he dug his claws into the demon's sides and back. He bit his lip to keep from moaning, but couldn't last much longer as Sesshomaru kept rocking faster and faster, hitting such a sweet spot with every single thrust.

"Sesshomaru … I … I ..." The hanyou slurs.

Sesshomaru wrapped his hand around Inuyasha's lower back to lift him from the ground in unison with his thrusts, driving the hanyou mad with pleasure. Unable to resist, Inuyasha leaned up and wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's back and bit down into his pulsing neck - moaning just wasn't enough. Nearly blinded with euphoria, Sesshomaru thrust until he growled and released deep into Inuyasha. Seconds later, the hanyou locked his muscles, gasping loudly as he arched his back as far as he can, letting the wave of release mingle with his swarming demon blood, creating a whole new chain of reactions to his entire body.

The half-demon shook almost violently as he felt the last surges of his demonic climax ripple throughout his body. He couldn't keep himself from trembling as the feeling still coursed through his veins; a long lasting buzz.

Sesshomaru fell onto Inuyasha's smaller, sweat covered chest, trying to calm his racing heart and slightly rough breathing.

Neither noticed how long it had been since the sun had set, nor did they care as they laid together very warm on the ground.

They stayed locked together, still warm and shaky, for who knows how long until Sesshomaru finally gently pulled himself out of the basking hanyou.

Inuyasha slowly leaned up on his elbows to look at the beautiful beast. His hair, only slightly ruffled, streamed down his muscled back. His skin glowed from light sweat that covered his toned chest as he stood in the moonlight. Even with his missing limb, the stunning creature was in no way handicapped, nor did he look any less dominant and powerful than before. He was just too damn enticing.

Through his half-demon eyes, Inuyasha could see perfectly that his older brother was more radiate in the crescent moon than ever, and the sun had done his magnificent body little justice.

"... Sesshomaru?" He ventured to ask, as the demon tied on his silk pants, leaving his sculpted chest exposed. The youkai stared back at him with eyes that bored into his own with such intensity, but they were no longer filled with absolute hate for the young hanyou.

Inuyasha couldn't speak anymore, unsure of what to say. Sesshomaru gracefully walked over, bending down to look at the fiery hanyou staring back at him.

The demon's drilling amber eyes eagerly studied and memorized the glorious being he had unleashed.

He ran his cool, clawed fingers slowly down Inuyasha's cheek and neck, still slightly sticky from his perspiration. "This is who you truly are, Inuyasha. This is the face of the demon wanting out … the face I longed for."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at both his words and his touch, focused only on the pair of golden eyes directly in front of him.

"Don't let those pathetic insects change _this_, Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru slowly leans in to capture his burning lips, licking fine circles on his bottom lip before moving to the top. He leans out just as slowly to look at the half panting hanyou. He nimbly rose with the rest of his clothing wrapped on his arm and walked smoothly through the meadow.

Just before he entered the enveloping darkness of the forest, he put on his remaining robes and slightly turned his head to stare with one golden eye at the stunned hanyou.

"And don't worry, little brother, I'll be back to satisfy that hunger again soon."

With that lasting look of desire and those seductive words burning in Inuyasha's mind, the lethal and mesmerizing youkai disappeared instantly into the night.

* * *

**R-Tiki: **Oh. He'll definitely be back o_o

All done :D Man that was fun to write. Hopefully it wasn't so horrible that you don't review it - gotta love feedback :D

~Mini Glossary (my biggest accomplishment)~

**youkai** – demon

**hanyou** – half-demon

**koinu** **ears** – puppy ears

**baka – **idiot


End file.
